Madame Dahlia's Relationships
This page is comprised of Madame Dahlia's relationships with other characters. Relatives Heimertz Family When Madame Dahlia lost her parents at a young age, she was invited by the Heimertz Family to join their circus. She worked at their circus for most of her life and was very loyal to them. Madame Dahlia eventually fell in love with Ronan Heimertz although their relationship ended abruptly when Ronan was choosed to guard a Balm Spring located in Nod's Limbs, Madame Dahlia was upset by the family's decision but continued to work with them and be loyal to them. After Dahlia and Ronan's wedding, they attempted to make amends with their family, although it wasn't possible since Stephanie and Ormond kidnapped the entire circus. ("Hot Air") The Midway Irregulars The irregulars became Madame Dahlia's relatives-in-law once Dahlia and Ronan get married. They are shown to fear, respect and obey Madame Dahlia. Madame Dahlia apparently used her giant Nephentes Leviathos Gustav to scare the children into behaving (unaware that the plant did eat people). Although Madame Dahlia may be stern with the Irregulars she is just looking out for their well being. ("High Wire") Love Interests Ronan Heimertz Ronan Heimertz is Madame Dahlia's husband. Madame Dahlia loves Heimertz very much and is unfazed by his strange behavior while Heimertz too loves her and often pats her face or strokes her big toe in an affectionate manner. Dahlia would do truly anything for Heimertz, even if it means disobeying her family-in-law's rules and risking imprisionment. Friends/Allies Edgar There isn't much interaction between Madame Dahlia and Edgar, although they are seemingly friends and Edgar has said that he was happy living with her. Ellen Ellen is Madame Dahlia's botanist apprentice. The two are close friends. On Prank You Very Much Day, Dahlia helped decorate the twins' float for the parade and made Ellen a dress for her to wear at Dahlia and Heimertz's wedding. The day of the Wedding, Dahlia greeted Ellen with a hug and complimented her, she even offered to make Ellen more dresses for her to wear at school. ("Hot Air") Augustus Nod Augustus Nod is good friends with Madame Dahlia. In her and Ronan's wedding, Nod served as the Judge of the Peace and allowed them to use his dirigible to go to Bavaria. Madame Dahlia thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. ("Hot Air") Pet Madame Dahlia helped Heimertz to dig up some of the balm that laid under the Tower Mansion to cure Pet, although she only did it for Heimertz. ("High Wire") Enemies Ormond Heimertz Madame Dahlia seemed to be the only one besides Heimertz who knew Ormond was a traitor. Ormond faked his death in order to escape the circus and pinned the blame for it on the twins, Heimertz and Dahlia and made sure they could get arrested for betraying their family. ("High Wire") Stephanie Knightleigh Stephanie hipnotized her and Nod with Ithune's tears and ordered them to hipnotize and later kill Ellen, although Ellen was able to save them. ("Split Ends") Category:Relationships